Percy's Ghostly Trick (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Percy's Ghostly Trick from Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends. That evening as the Owl hooted twice, a ghostly whistle was blown. Percy: (narrating) And every year on the date of the accident, it runs again as a warning to others, plunging into the gap, shrieking like a lost soul. Pinkie Pie: (narrating) Some say it unleashed an evil demonic laugh. Silverstream: (narrating) And it has evil eyes. Beware of the Ghost Train of Sodor! Thomas the Tank Engine: Percy, Pinkie, Silverstream, what are you three talking about? Percy: The Ghost Train. Driver saw it last night. Twilight Sparkle: And you believe him, Pinkie? Pinkie Pie: I sure did, Twilight, that might've been very scary! Gallus: You too, Silverstream? Silverstream: I may not met a ghost, but I do hope Percy's driver have seen it. Thomas and Toby: Where? Percy: He didn't say, oh, it makes my wheels wobble to think of it. Pinkie Pie: I bet it has six wheels, silver paint, a number zero on both sides, a scary face, devil eyes, zombie teeth, a deep whistle, and a very deep demonic voice. Silverstream: It gives me the creeps. Yona: Yak afraid of Ghost Train! Gallus: Calm down, Yona. It’s just a story. Applejack: Gallus' right, Yona. Thomas the Tank Engine: Pah! You’re just a silly little engine, Percy. I’m not scared. Twilight Sparkle: That’s just some old scary stories. The next morning. Percy: Thomas didn’t believe in your ghost. Percy’s Driver: Neither do I. It was just a pretend ghost story. Percy, Pinkie Pie and Silverstream were disappointed. Silverstream: Oh, come on! The Ghost Train of Sodor was just a fake!? Pinkie Pie: Percy’s Driver's right, Silverstream. Let’s go back to work. Silverstream: Yes, Professor Pinkie. That evening, Percy, Pinkie and Silverstream came back from the harbor. Pinkie Pie: Boy, it sure is foggy out there. Lucky for Pinkie and Silverstream, Percy knew where he was, even in the dark. Percy: Crowe’s Farm Crossing. We shouldn't be long now. Silverstream: Woohoo! This is fun! Percy liked running at night with Pinkie and Silverstream in his cab, the rails hummed and the signal light shown green. Pinkie Pie: Crowe’s Farm Crossing, here we come! But a broken cart, load of lime, lay ahead! Sam the farmer has just gone for help. Percy: (whistled) Pinkie Pie: Percy, watch out! Silverstream: Look out! Cart of lime! Percy broke the cart in smithereens, lime flew everywhere! Pinkie Pie: (coughs) Boy, lime was everywhere. Silverstream: (coughs) Percy was covered in it too, Professor Pinkie, and so are we. Quick, there’s a signal box. Let’s go! Percy puffed quickly to a nearest signalbox. Percy’s driver, Pinkie, and Silverstream explained what had happened. The Signalman: I'll see to it, but you better clean Percy. (to Pinkie and Silverstream) And you two better clean yourselves, or people, ponies, and hippogriffs will think they're ghosts. Percy: (chuckles) Let’s do pretend to be ghosts to scare Thomas, Twilight, and Gallus. That will teach them for calling me a silly little engine. Pinkie Pie: Great idea, Percy. We'll be very scary ghosts! Silverstream: Yeah! Applejack: This there is gettin' a lot more interesting. Yona: Yona had gotta see! Toby the Tram Engine: Me too, Yona. So, Toby, Applejack, and Yona promised to help. Just as they leave Percy, Pinkie, and Silverstream and heads back to the sheds, Thomas was being oiled up for his evening train. Toby the Tram Engine: Percy's had an accident! Applejack: And Pinkie and Silverstream are gone! Yona: Yak believe they’re gone! Thomas the Tank Engine: Poor guys. Twilgiht Sparkle: Poor Pinkie! Spike: This is terrible! Gallus: I hope Pinkie and Silverstream were okay. Thomas the Tank Engine: Botheration! That means I'll be late! Toby the Tram Engine: They've cleared the line for you all, but there's something worse. Thomas the Tank Engine: Out with it, You three, I can't wait all evening. Toby the Tram Engine: I've just seen something, Thomas. It looked like Percy, Pinkie Pie, and Silverstream's ghosts, they said it was coming here to warn us. Applejack: They will be here in an hour! Yona: Yona scared! Thomas the Tank Engine: Pooh! Who cares? Don't you three be frightened, we'll take care of you all. Twilight Sparkle: Great idea, Thomas. Besides, what could go wrong? Percy: (whistles ghostly) Twilight Sparkle: Did you hear? Percy: (wailing in his ghostly voice) Let us in, let us in! Pinkie Pie: (wailing in her ghostly voice) Or else! Toby the Tram Engine: No, no! Not by the smoke of my chimney, chim chim! Applejack: We don't want to! Yona: Yona refused too! Percy: (in his ghostly voice) I'll chuff and I'll puff and I'll break your door in! Silverstream: (in her ghostly voice) OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH! Thomas the Tank Engine: Oh, dear! It's getting late! Oh, I have no idea! Oh! We must find Annie and Clarabel! Twilight Sparkle: Great idea, Thomas! Let's go! Spike: Wait up! Gallus: Wait for me! It was morning when Thomas returned with Twilight, Spike, and Gallus. Toby the Tram Engine: Where have you been? Applejack: Enjoy the Night Terror, Twilight? Yona: (laughs) Thomas the Tank Engine: Uh, so? Twilight, Spike, Gallus, and I knew you would be sad about Percy, Pinkie, and Silverstream. And I, um, I didn't like to intrude, but I slept in a freight shed and... Twilight Sparkle: (hearing Percy's whistle) Uh, Thomas? Spike: (as he and Gallus pointed at something) Thomas the Tank Engine: Oh, sorry, can't stop! Gotta see a coach about train! Twilight Sparkle: Let's go. Percy, Pinkie and Silverstream were none of worst of their adventure and in still enjoying enormously. They have heard everything. Pinkie Pie: (laughs) Well, Thomas, Twilight, Spike, and Gallus were afraid of ghosts now. Silverstream: I know, Professor Pinkie Pie. Yona: Yona still afraid of Ghost Train. Applejack: Calm down, Yona. It was just a fake one. Yona: Oh. Percy: Well, well, well. What do you know about that? Toby the Tram Engine: (chuckles) Everyone, everypony and every creature will think that Thomas, Twilight, Spike, and Gallus has just seen ghosts. (in a spooky echo) The End Category:Twilight Sparkle Meets Thomas and Friends Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225